Lily Emereor
Appearance Lily is 5'9 with a slightly muscular average build. She wears a black plain long sleeve shirt and stylish black trousers with light grey tribal patterns at the bottom of the leg. She wears light green armour made out of reinforced carbon on her torso over a long black shirt and green armour her forearms and her shoulders that resembles the design of leaves and samurai armour. She has long ginger hair that covers her lower back and two long rabbit ears. Personality Lily is a fierce, disciplined huntress who has a teasing 'tough love' friendship with her teammates. She is incredibly brave, loyal and self-sacrificing. She talks with a slightly Irish accent. She enjoys slapstick humour and a variety of music. She as a deep love of nature. She likes to sometimes just rest under the warm sun. She gets cold very easily, so she usually puts on a few extra jumpers in winter out of paranoia. Weapons and abilities She has a chain-whip-sword that is based on the design of a wasp blade. It's called Kiana Avonlea. It's about the size and width of a samurai sword. She can transform the sword into a whip by disconnecting the blade into several parts, all connected but small but very durable chains. It can be used in long ranged attacks and for fighting multiple opponents. She is a skilled close range combat expert and a good swordsman. She has great jumping abilities and a decent running speed and endurance. Backstory Lily is the daughter of a cheif who was in charge of a small village. Due to her father being busy all the time, she spent most of her time her older brother. He was a member of the White fang and tried to make the world a better place for his little sister and tried to help her and the other faunii to have pride in who they were. He was pretty much like a superhero to Lily. Then suddenly, the leader of the White fang was changed to a more brutal one. Lilys brother had too much pride in himself to join in the riots and executions. It discussed him. He wanted faunii to be remembered as a great people, not cowards who attached innocent people in mobs. He tried to train and teach his sister to have the same views as him. Lilys brother stayed as a White fang member to see if he could convince the others to stop the acts of violence, but almost nobody listened to him. Since he was a powerful and skilled warrior, he decided to teach Lily all he knew about combat and hunting instead of letting anyone from the White fang teach her and making her have the same view towards humans as the 'new' White fang. They were then able to go to a combat school in one of the main cities and became very promising students. They were even planning on going to Beacon together. Unfortunatly, their father started to become very sick. Lilys older brother had to stay back at home to take care of him. He convinced Lily to go to Beacon without him and to make her family proud. He then gave her his sword, Kiana Avonlea for her studies at Beacon. She then teamed up with Fridolf Farran in the initiation test in the Emerald forest and later became a member of team FALL. Notes and trivia * The name Kiana is a Hawaiian name for 'moon goddess' and Avonlea is the name of a Asiatic lily. * Credit for her name and her weapon goes to Rukatin. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Fan Made Fauna Category:Female Category:Accepted Character